Horsing around
by missteff
Summary: I think the title says it all. Castle gets into trouble while borrowing a horse. Think season 1 episode 1. This popped into my head watching s1e1 so I wrote about it.


**Horsing around**  
 **6/28/18**  
 **by** missteff

 **disclaimer:** I don't own any Castle or its characters. I just like Castle's says "borrowed" them. This is just a thing I wrote cause I was bored today. Enjoy a one-shot story. If there are grammatical/spelling errors, tell me. I did use a program on my computer but I got a review saying it was not right.

* * *

Scapaletti's bar is where Castle loves to go and tonight was no different. He was going there to get some writing down. This place is where he wrote a lot for his books, he would sit for hours and just watch the people. "Ricky," call the bartender. "Your usual."

"Sounds good I could you a drink," Castle responds sitting at the bar this time.

"Writing trouble?"

"Some, I go the idea but need some...I don't know a twist."

"Take it easy," Comes a voice from behind him. Jimmy and Tomtom walk up.

"Make that three," Tomtom calls sitting next to Castle at the bar.

"What are you guys trying to do make me drunk?"

"And that would be a bad thing, come on Ricky you need some fun tonight."

"I came here to..." His buddies both pat him on the back at the same time.

"Forget writing for a day, have some fun."

"Guys, I don't know, I have to finish it by morning."

"And we will but, for now." The bartender put the glasses on the counter. "We drink," Jimmy holds his glass up, "To a fun time tonight."

"Cheers," Tomtom clinks glasses with Jimmy and then with Castle who didn't lift his drink off the counter. Castle is watching the sports show that was playing on the big screen. "I wish we could have gone to the game." Jimmy comments, after he orders another drink.

"We could have, should have, but we didn't. So get over it," Tomtom drank the last of his brown liquids, waves to the bartender to load him up again.

"I have a dare for you Rick," Tomtom ties to sit up straight but isn't doing so good.

"And that would be?"

"I bet you can't drink more than me," Tomtom glares at Jimmy and smiles. He was hoping that Castle would go for it.

"Wanna bet," Castle could never turn down a challenge and not one in front of his friends so he takes it on. Castle nods to the Bartender who gets some drinks ready.

"Go Ricky go, Ricky," chants his other friend Jimmy, Castle downs two drinks and then ask for another one. "Now who's, daring who? Can you keep up?" After a few more drinks, Castle calls it a tie, only cause he was getting way drunk this time.

"Hey, good lukin" he heard his friend Jimmy say as a woman walks into the bar.

"Can I buy you a drink baby?" TomTom adds reaching out to her. "Come on hot stuff, you want some of me tonight?"

The bartender glances at Castle, who is now rubbing his eyes. "Look one more than thing and..."

"What me to dance for you?"

"That's it, I don't want to throw them out but Ricky." Castle glances up. "Your the more sobber on here, can you, or I have to call the cops,"

"I'll get them out of here," Castle didn't want his mother to know that he had been drinking again this week.

"Thanks," Castle turns to his buddies, "Come on we gotta leave." Then he sees a parade is about to come by.

"I have something we can do." Castle takes his buddies by the hand.

"Another challenge, I am up for it. The night's young" responds Tomtom.

"Want me to call you guys a taxi." The bartender calls seeing that Ricky was getting them to leave the bar.

"No, I have one on retainer." the cab drives up at that time.

"Perfect timing."

"Oh, wait on second." he goes back into apologize to the people in the bar. Then stumbles out the door, swinging on the door handle to keep his footing.

"Comin on cause parades will be over by the time you gets up."

"Next challenge is to go naked through the park to the parade." Castle calls out.

"Let's go for it what do we got to lose?" Jimmy responds, "I-z-in."

"Sure,"

The boys make it to the park, strip naked and go off into the crowd.

"Look we are really doing this." Tomtom waving his hands about.

"Ricky, are you sure we won't get into trouble?" Jimmy is now thinking that this is not such a good idea.

Castle just shrugs "Don't really know guys, you started with the challenges you know I can't say no to them." Ricky slips on a blue mask so he won't attract the news media coverage, which he always does no matter where he goes. Someone recognizes him.

"Drunk or not drunk Ricky will do anything." a pause for Tomtom, "What's with the mask anyway."

"Cool uh," Tomtom just shakes his head, not believing him and his friends are nude a place that was sposed to be kid-friendly.

"Anything you say," Jimmy raised his eyebrows, seeing their next challenge. Okay, one for Ricky to take on.

Castle glances at him, "Ut oh, I know that look you thought of another challenge for me haven't you?"

"You said that you liked challenges so yeah, I see one."

"And what is that?" Castle wants to know but then again maybe not. Jimmy points to a solid brown horse that was just there.

"I'm not touching that thing. I don't like horses." Tomtom backs away.

"I didn't say touch, I want you to ride it through the crowd across the park Ricky."

"You want me to what now?" Castle scratches his head. "You want me to ride that thing nude across the park."

"Yeah, or are you to chicken like Tomtom over there." They both look over that the friend who just puts his hands up, "Don't look at me this time. I ain't doing it."

Castle hesitates for a few seconds, thinking.

"Well, how about it Ricky want to give it a shot, no ones looking. Just borrow the horse and bring it back, simple as it can be."

Castle puts his hand to his face, and twist it towards his friend. "You're on! I do it."

"Ricky are you sure, cause you don't have to do this. it's not really worth it. You don't have to prove anything to us,"

"No but I have to prove it to myself, you guys to me I needed to have so fun and I think this might just be how." Castle whips his head around to make sure that no one is watching and climbs onto the horse. Who, didn't seem to mind at all. "Here goes nothing." Castle calls.

Castle lifts his arm in the air, "Hi ho silver, away." But the horse does nothing.

"Is it broken," Tomtom responds seeing it not moving.

"Hold on Ricky," Jimmy shouts as he slaps the horse. And sure enough, the horse takes off running with Castle.

"Look out," Castle shouts the crowd as he and the horse race across the park.

A cop starts to yell at him. "Bring that horse, back he's not a toy." The officer gets on the radio, calling for other to come to his aid. Castle not knowing really how to control the horse continues now at a faster speed then he realizes across the park. "I'm doing it, do you see me." Something spooks the horse and he rears back on its hind legs. "I am king of the park," shouts Castle right before the horse turns too quickly and Castle goes flying off. Hitting the dirt hard but then bounces back up. "I am ooooo-kay."

"No, you're under arrest for stealing our horse, and indecent exposure," the cops just shook their head. "Get on your knees." Castle wasn't that quick enough before an officer behind him wacks him with his patrol stick. Down Castle went. "Ow,"

"Hands on your head, do it now!"

Castle only nods and obeys. After being handcuffed, another officer walks up to him "And let's see who you are." He gently removes the mask. "Rick Castle, I should have known that you do something like this." Castle just smiles.

"You know him by name."

"Who doesn't around here, he's a famous author."

"Then how come I have never heard of him." The rookie says.

"You don't read enough," Castle comments.

"Hush Ricky," the officer grabs him by the arm, "Now get up. Oh and," the officer rubbed his eyes, "Find him some clothes." The Rookie officer brings him to a police car that was waiting.

"Oh no, Rookie not in my car." the officers shakes his head, while is female partner whistles at him. "Here Ricky," another officer calls then throws a towel at his face like he was able to catch it.

"Funny,"

"Oops." The officer retrieves the towel and places it around Castle, "He he that tickles."

"All right alright. Now go book this guy."

Castle gets his picture taken not in a good way. Then off to get fingerprinted. "Is all of this really necessary, guys you know who I am." Castle calls out, but not one officer was now looking at him. Oh well, I had fun.

"Sleep it off Ricky, the mayor just left so you will have to wait till tomorrow to see him."

"Wait you guys took longer than usual so that I would miss him."

The officer just shrugs, "Nighty night" He waves after place Castle in a cell for the night. Castle lays down on the bench, puts his hands behind his back unknown to him his mother was staring at him. She just shakes her head.

"Are you here to bail him out?"

"I was but not now seeing him like that. If I do every time then he doesn't learn his lesson, so no leave him through the night. Maybe it will sink in not get drunk with those guys again.

"tough, love uh."

"Something like that. I can't keep getting him out of trouble. He has to learn sometime." Martha walks away.

The next morning. The guard comes in Castle is telling the story about his horse adventure to another cellmate.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I can't help myself I love challenges, so I get into a lot of trouble."

"How about another one then, how about you help me break out of here," The guy laughs.

"Funny," Castle scratches his head.

"Mayor wants to see you so here wear this," the officer hands Castle an orange jumpsuit to wear, through the bars.

"Is this the only thing you guys had?" Castle questions putting it on over his towel.

"I don't make the rules buddy."

"Just enforce them right?" The cellmate chuckles some.

The guard wasn't in the mood to answer stupid questions.

"No sense of humour I see," Castle whispers to the cellmate.

"Guess not," he replies shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well,"

He turns to face the officer again, "Well how do I look?"

"Like all the other criminals in here," came a female voice, that to Castle sounded like an angel.

"Why thank-you," he gives his best charming voice back at her.

"Come on bad boy, let's go." The officer's steps in the cell with his gun drawn and handcuffs ready.

"Is that really necessary?" Castle points to the gun.

"It's so you won't try anything." Castle turns around and the officer handcuffs him again."

"She's cute,"

"Who,"

"Your partner,"

"Oh, that's not my partner."

"Than why?"

"She's on patrol getting something out of records." Castle glances over at her. Gives her a charming smile and lefts his eyebrows.

"Come on let's go!" officer McNab pushes Castle forward. He rather be, getting that cute officer's name, the one over there standing next to what looks to be a higher rank officer. Castle twists his head over his shoulder to get one last look at her as they pass the two of them. The officer waves flirtatiously to him as he is lead off.

"Sit, officer McNab tells Castle when they reached the mayor's office. He does, then Denis waves to him. He nods.

"What did you do this time, Ricky?"

"Rode a horse, across the park, but found out it was a cop's horse."

"Oh Ricky, you just can't stay out of trouble can you."

"Guess not." He shrugs his should at her. Now if they have had that woman patrol cop arrest me then well...

The officer grabs Castle by the arm and yanks him up. "The mayor is waiting on you. He will probably throw the hammer at you."

Castle sighs. He knew that the mayor didn't want to see him again.

After walking Castle to the office the officers leaves.

"I don't get out of the handcuffs?"

"Ricky, Ricky. Ricky." The mayor who is still sitting in his chair wiggles his finger at Castle. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can explain," Castle starts.

"No need." The mayor stands, the officer comes back in.

Officer Mcnab, grabs Castle's arm. He thought he was coming to take him away, so he shifts his body.

"Does this guy, ever stop moving."

"You're making it worst, Mr Castle." Mayor starts, winking at him.

Castle stops moving, and Mcnab was able to get the cuffs off. Castle rubs his wrists, "I would say thanks, but I don't think that..."

"Have a seat, sir," Castle sits.

"Are we good here, Mayor?" The officer turns slightly to show Castle his gun.

"Yeah for now." The officer once again leaves to two men alone. Castle swallows.

"Now, Ricky, explain this one."

"Why the cop's horse?"

"I didn't know," Castle shrugs, "I was challenged and well...you know me you know the rest."

"You can't keep doing this," Castle sighs, closing his eyes for a second. When opens them back up he sees the stern look on the mayor's face.

"I love your books and all but this," here is comes Castle thinks to himself. "It looks bad, drunk or not."

"I know,"

"But we still are friends, so here's the deal. I drop the charges but you have to clean up the park."

"What?" Castle glances at the mayor in disbelieve, "Like, all the way?"

"Yes, I am afraid. I can't keep doing favours for you over and over. Well, not free get out of jail ones. You have to learn so, I want you to clean up the park after that parade. I will not put it in the records but I don't want you to do that again. Alright." Mayor pats him on the shoulder as he opens the door.

"Officer Mcnab will take you out there." Castle nods. He was glad that the mayor wasn't going to put this down on his record.

While sweeping along with his street broom Castle notices a car rolling up, slower than normal. He swallows, thinking he might get shot at. He moves closer to officer Mcnab who was walking with Castle so he wouldn't take off running. Officer Mcnab was waving at the car, that reassures Castle some. He glances up to see none other than the "cute" cop as he called her cause he didn't know her name just yet. she rolls down her window and leans out pointing to the ground.

"You missed a spot," she jokes.

Castle tilts his head. "Thanks, I'll be sure to get it." He hears her laughing as she drives past him.

"You do that now bad boy,"

"Remember she's out of your league," Mcnab pause, "And if you touch her," he turns showing off his gun and cuffs, "I will have you arrested for..."

"So that's a no for her name and number."

Officer McNab steps behind Castle and pushes him some. "I guess not," Castle takes a few steps, "Do you ever smile?" he calls looking over his shoulder.

"Get to work." was the only response he got. Castle shrugs then slowly let out a few sighs.

"How much do I have left to do? It seems like we've been doing this a long time."

"Let's go, cause you still have 6 miles to go."

"What?" Castle stops, for a pause then turns to look at the man.

"That's the terms from the mayor."

"Don't remind me." Castle turns back around and continues to walk, even though his feet are hurting him.

"Well then maybe you need to behave yourself."

Like that's ever going to happen he says to himself still sweeping. Cause I know I'll be right back in there soon after seeing that "cute" woman.

 **the end**

 **Authors notes: all these stories (right now) are just one-shots that came to me. Not sure if I (my brain) will be able to continue them but maybe.**

 **Tell me what you think. Good, bad or neither.** **Oh, if you can't tell the "cute" woman, is Beckett as a patrol officer talking to Montgomery just coming from the records room. Working on some other short ones. Bye for now.**


End file.
